Sightless
by nanookypoo
Summary: this have basically nothing to do with any of the chacters."--" means switching between Kuro and Memei's points of view. Please leave me your thoughts :3


I shut my eyes as soon as I saw the glass cup come flying towards me. I felt it shatter on contact with my face, it was thrown with such force that I fell down.

I held my eyes; I could feel the sticky blood seeping through my fingers.

Both of them stung so much. I probably got glass in them.

"You've never done anything right!" I heard the person who had hurled the glass at me yell, it was my mother.

I winced as she pulled up on my long black hair, "Stop bleeding! Make your eyes stop!" She screamed at me.

"I-I can't!" I told her. My eyes were still shut tight, I was afraid if I opened them it would hurt too much. But nothing could really hurt me more then this, more then my mother not loving me like she should. That cut deeper then any wound ever could.

"You liar!" She screeched again and dropped me. I fell onto the ground and groaned, it hurt to move so much.

I heard her coming down to hit me again and I rolled away. She yelled again, she was cursing.

I stood up and ran out the door, ignoring all her calls to me. I was done with all of this.

I don't know how far I had run, or where I was headed for that matter because I still had my eyes closed, but none of that matter. I was a bloody mess but I had to get away from my mom and that place I'd called home for the last sixteen years of my life.

--

I rubbed my eyes and sat up in bed. This too-large-for-only-two-people house was silent. And I hated it. I knew my dad was gone because he always left the house at about four in the morning. His job called for it and I guess that was okay, his job was what bought me everything I wanted. I still had these days when I woke up and everything was silent that I just wished I lived with my mom again. Sure we had a one bedroom house in a neighborhood that was more then a little iffy, but at least every morning when I woke up it was too mom leaning over me saying softly, "I'm going to work now bye baby boy." And her lightly kissing my forehead.

I didn't need to respond because she thought I was asleep, but almost every time she woke me up.

I never complained about it until one day at school when things hadn't gone exactly as planned.

"_So Kuro-kun how was school?" My mom asked cheerfully at dinner._

"_Bad I was tired." I was only pushing around the food on my plate, but I hadn't told her half of it._

"_Why were you tired, dear?" Her voice was gentle. It was sweet and pure, I loved hearing it._

"_Because!" I had slammed my hands down onto the table causing the dollar store silverware to jump a bit and clatter back to the cheap little tables top, "You wake me up every freaking morning when you kiss me goodbye! Do you __not__ realize that you leave at five am?! It makes me tired! So quite it!" With that I had stormed off into the one room that she had given to me. Mom slept on the couch that was her choice I would've slept on the couch if she wanted the bed._

_The next morning I had cooled down a bit and I heard her open my door and whisper so softly I could barely even hear her, "Sorry"_

_It was that day when I got home from school when mom wasn't there. But a policeman was sitting on the porch. I thought for sure they just wanted me to rat out one of the kids on our street, which of course I wouldn't do, but no. When I got close enough I saw his face, how sad and hurt he looked._

"_Can I help you officer?" I asked my face likely showed my confusion and I could hear it in my voice._

"_Kuro?" His voice was rough like he'd really rather be somewhere else. Somewhere else pulling out his own hair._

"_Yes, that's me…" I told him my voice still highly skeptical. _

_The policeman let out a long sigh and scratched the back of his head, "Well, son…I hate to tell you but…" He stopped and looked at me. His eyes really showed hurt, he felt bad for me. But why was what I wanted the answer to._

"_You're mom died today in an accident." He finished._

"_My mom doesn't even own a car." I told him, he must have me confused with someone else._

_The policeman shook his head, "No…the car hit her. She was practically dead but managed to hold out until we got there and she told us to find her son and to take you too your dad."_

_I shook my head again, "My dad died when I was a kid."_

"_No I didn't. Is that what Kushina told you all these years?" A voice came and I glanced over and spotted a sleek, black limo with a man in an equally sleek, black suit stepping out. He was obviously old, but looked fairly young._

"_D-dad?" My voice stuttered as I said the word but something told me this was my father, even though he hadn't said anything at all about the subject._

_The man nodded, "That's me! Grab anything of importance to you from this house then we'll be on our way!" He sounded so cheerful after I had just learned my mom was killed and his, ex-wife?_

Shaking my head I broke free of the memories. They hurt to think about, so why even bother?

As I was walking down the road I began to notice the cherry blossoms blooming and felt the sun on my neck, the beginnings of spring.

Looking down the road I saw somebody. They had their hand over their eyes, what was that?

Blood.

I ran over as quickly as I could. The boy had hair much to long for any boy to have, but I didn't judge as I ran full speed towards him.

--

I heard someone yell, but I still couldn't see a thing, my hands were all bloody I knew it.

"Hey! Hey! Are you okay?" A voice asked. They were near me. "Do you need help?" The voice asked. Sounded like a boy maybe about my age.

'_What do you think genius…?'_ I thought to myself as I stood there. I knew my eyes were still bleeding and I probably looked like I had escaped from a horror film set. I just nodded my head.

"Come on." The person put an arm over my shoulder and one on my side guiding me to wherever they were going to help me get better, I hoped.

--

He had a weird figure for a boy, and I still hadn't seen his face but there was blood seeping threw his fingers and I could only guess that it was from cuts on his face. They must've been pretty bad. I was happy we were relatively close to my house. I led him there as quickly as I could.

When we got there I led this stranger to our "wound room" as I call it.

"It'll be okay, I'll fix you up. Just lay down." I told him and guided him gently down on the bed.

--

I nodded as I was eased onto a soft cot bed. Then I felt the needle pierce the skin on my arm, "It's okay…this will just make you a little sleepy." The voice told me and before I knew it I was drifting off to a more peaceful place, my mind.

--

Once he was out I moved his hands from his face and to his sides, "Kind of has a girly face." I said with a slight snicker.

I unzipped his jacket so I could be sure he had no other cuts there. I stopped as the jacket was mostly off. '_Girl?! It's a girl?!'_ I screamed in my head. I don't really know why I even assumed a boy, but… a girl!

I slid off her jacket, all she had under it was a cropped top, long sleeve that stopped just under her bust and I wondered how I has missed that she was a girl. Now it was painfully obvious. Let's just say she had _defiantly_ gone through puberty.

I shook my head to banish any perverted thoughts from my mind and looked at her face. She had lots of cuts but even with multiple cuts you could still see she was very beautiful.

"Kuro! Just help her!" I scolded myself as I started to clean out the cuts. I got the dried blood off her olive skin and washed her hands off.

Right after that I noticed a jagged piece of glass in her left eye, it was barely visible, but I saw it. Carefully, I removed it.

Then I waited for her to wake up.

--

I blinked my eyes and sat up. It was colder then before. I reached for my jacket, but it was gone, "My jacket?" I asked softly.

"I took it off to make sure I got all your cuts and such, but they were mostly on your face." The voice said softly and I heard the man get up. Then he was sitting on the edge of the bed I was in.

"What's over my eyes?" I asked him. Everything was still black so he must've wrapped something over my eyes.

I heard him click his teeth together softly, "There's nothing over your eyes." He said gently his hand moving to touch my knee.

"What are you saying?" I knew I sounded harsher then what was totally needed, but that didn't really matter to me.

"Whatever hurt you also blinded you." The voice said quietly. I felt my eyes widen.

"B-blind..." I tried out the word. "No!" I screamed and threw the blanket off me and stood up.

--

When she stood up I saw it. Her right side was facing me and she was breathing hard, but it was there. Etched on the right side of her body—

Sightless.

"Hey! I-is that a tattoo?" I asked standing up and standing near her.

"What?" She snapped turning toward me, I wondered vaguely how because she was blind.

"Down your side, it says Sightless." I told her keeping my voice calm.

She was a bit calmer now, "No…it was there when I was born." She gave a short chuckle, "I always wondered what it meant…I guess it was some kind of prophecy."

"I have it too."

She turned on me again, "Show me."

I didn't want to point out that she was blind so I lifted my shirt on the left side and showed her. Her hand reached out and she traced each of the letters with her fingers.

The feel of her touch… it made my skin tingle. Not like it hurt it…it was… I closed my eyes as she traced all the letters, one by one.


End file.
